


[Podfic] Eight Attempts at Informing Potter of His Impending Parenthood

by ennedepaix, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennedepaix/pseuds/ennedepaix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known it was too much to ask for. Potter clearly couldn’t wait until after Draco had delivered his news to get hit by some unknown spell and end up in hospital. Again. Frankly, it was selfish of him. As for this fainting business…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Eight Attempts at Informing Potter of His Impending Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eight Attempts at Informing Potter of His Impending Parenthood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483446) by [ennedepaix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennedepaix/pseuds/ennedepaix). 



> Recorded for the 2013 Harry/Draco Mpreg Fest.

Length: 00:52:05

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Eight%20Attempts%20at%20Informing%20Potter%20of%20His%20Impending%20Parenthood.mp3) (48 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Eight%20Attempts%20at%20Informing%20Potter%20of%20His%20Impending%20Parenthood.m4b) (25 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
